


I could be a male escort

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Peter and MJ discuss a purely hypothetical scenario.





	I could be a male escort

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some light spoilers for Spider-Man: Far From Home. Reading this probably won't actually spoil anything for you, but you might not understand this fanfic properly if you haven't seen the movie.

When Peter had said he could be a male escort, it had been intended as a throwaway line, to distract MJ from the whole Spider-Man thing. He had thought it wouldn’t come up again after MJ had looked at him and, completely serious, replied that he was a virgin, and he had been offended, and she had apologized for always telling the truth. Now, he thought that had been all, they had dropped the topic. He was wrong, though.

“Maybe you were right.” MJ said.

Peter looked at her, a bit confused. “About what?” He asked. MJ rarely thought he was right about things. Or at least she rarely admitted it out loud.

“You could be a male escort.” MJ said, smiling at him. “I mean, you do look pretty good.”

Peter could feel himself blushing. “Uhm, thanks.” He said. MJ thought he was right about something _and_ complimented him, all in the same day. Huh. Today seemed to be his lucky day.

“Then again, you’re pretty shit at keeping secrets.” MJ continued.

“Hey!” Peter protested. “Only, like, three people from my real life know I’m Spider-Man.”

“Raise your voice some more and that number will go up very fast.” MJ looked around them. They were in the middle of New York, with a lot of people around, so she did have kind of a point. Not that Peter wanted to admit it.

“Yeah, well, who would actually believe a teenager if he just claimed to be Spider-Man?” He asked. As far as he was concerned, at least three people had already publicly claimed to be Spider-Man, and these were just the ones who got some attention.

Michelle seemed to think for a few seconds. “Yeah, well, that’s not my point.” She finally said. “My point is, you don’t have what it takes to be an escort.”

“Try me.” Peter said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Oh well.

MJ tilted her head. “What’s your alias, then?”

“Uh, Flash.” Peter should probably be concerned that when trying to come up with a name for an escort, his first thought was Flash.

MJ chuckled. “Okay, that’s not bad. Where are you taking your clients?”

Well, Aunt May would kill him if she would find him having sex for money, no questions asked. “Their place.” Peter said.

MJ frowns. “That will get you murdered sooner or later. Probably sooner.”

“I’ll just tell Ned where I am, and when I don’t call him after, he knows something happened to me and calls the police.” Not that he would want to tell Ned, if he was an escort. But if he was, Ned would find out some way or another anyway.

Michelle did seem a bit impressed with his quick answers. That didn’t mean she would let him have this one, though, of course. “What are your prices then?”

Peter swallowed. He had never thought about how much sex cost, and he didn’t particularly want to think about it now either. “That, uh, would depend entirely on what kind of services are expected from me, I’d say.”

MJ looked at him and hesitated. “So.” She said, sounding a bit shy. That was a first. “If I approached you in the street, and asked how much you’d want for some boring vanilla sex, what would you say?”

Peter swallowed hard and could feel himself getting nervous. This was going in a direction he didn’t expect at all, and he didn’t really know what to do. “You… You want to have sex with me?” He asked.

MJ gave him a look. “This is a purely hypothetical scenario, Pete.” She said, with more layers of sarcasm than Peter could unpack in his nervous condition. Something told him she did want to have sex with him, though. “If you were an escort, and I a potential client, how much would you charge me?”

Peter started fidgeting. His throat was too dry. “I… I wouldn’t charge you for sex, I mean…” He stammered.

MJ gave him another look. “You can’t just provide services for free, Peter, you have bills to pay. Gotta, uh, collect money for college or whatever.”

This hypothetical scenario was way too specific to be purely hypothetical anymore, but Peter didn’t know what to do other than play along. “Ten dollars.” He said. Michelle looked more than unimpressed. “Twenty dollars?” He said. Michelle blinked slowly at him. “Uh, fifty dollars…” He said.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” MJ stated. “Fifty dollars is a good start. What will you charge extra if I want to tie you to the bed?”

Peter shifted awkwardly. “MJ, I don’t…” He stopped himself. This situation made him nervous, sure, but that didn’t mean it was bad. He wasn’t actually opposed to the direction this was going in, though he was unsure. Maybe it was too early to call this off. “Uh, fifteen extra dollars.” He said.

MJ seemed to be happy enough with his answer. “And what will you charge extra for some light crossdressing on your part?”

“Some light crossdressing...” Peter repeated slowly, mouth dry. “Can you, uh, define light crossdressing?”

MJ smiled. “Nail polish, a bit of make-up, maybe panties.” She said.

Peter blinked. Did she actually want that? Was she actually into this stuff? Only one way to find out… “Ten more dollars.” He said, his voice oddly hoarse.

“So we’re at 75 dollars right now?” Michelle asked.

Peter nodded.

MJ smiled. “Cool. When are you free?”

“I don’t have anything to do Friday after school.” Peter said, his heart beating way too fast in his chest. “Wait, so, do we actually want to do this?”

MJ almost seemed a bit nervous. “I want to.” She said. “Do you?”

Peter swallowed, then nodded. He did want to have sex with MJ, he just didn’t think it would happen this fast, and he was caught completely off-guard.

“I don’t actually have 75 dollars, though.” MJ said.

Peter laughed. “That’s okay. I don’t actually need 75 dollars.”


End file.
